powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rav
Rav (or Rave, as it is pronounced) was a warrior from the Corvus System & the late best friend of Apollo Avemignis from nearly two millenniums ago. He was thought to be murdered by Grimulon, until it was later revealed that he formed a pact with Grimulon & merged with his powers, becoming the current incarnation of Grimulon. Rav would later be killed by Apollo himself in a bid to stop him after Grimulon was driven out of his body. Character History He was first indirectly mentioned by Eris as one of the 88 warriors of 88 star systems assembled by Apollo Avemignis in the Argo to fight the threat of the evil Khaosmos. Apollo first met Rav while infiltrating a confinement camp on the Corvus System. Though Rav had found an escape plan, he was unable to execute it successfully on his own despite his many attempts. However, with Apollo's help, they were able to liberate everyone who was captured in the camp. Apollo offered to work together with Rav, as he believed that Rav's intellect combined with his own ability would be essential in freeing the universe from Khaosmos's control. The two would become partners from them on. To gain the allegiance of the warrior of the Cepheus System, Rav & Apollo performed a set of nine trials at a Temple on Achoruk. Negatively comparing himself with his comrade Rav was disheartened as he believed himself to not be worthy of fighting alongside one as strong as Apollo. Apollo, however, pointed out Rav's great intellect, which would save them on many occasions. Rav was the best friend of Apollo Avemignis who was offered to be their strategist aboard the Argo. However, Rav offered to shield Apollo instead. Apollo shrugged it off, obviously not needing as he was immortal thanks to the Phoenix Orb. After the other eighty-six warriors were slain by Grimulon, with Rav & Apollo left to stand up to him, Apollo tried to do a risky move that can cost his life, which failed to defeat Grimulon. However, after that, Rav chose to sacrifice himself & take Grimulon's killing blow that was meant for Apollo. Rav sacrificed himself & told Apollo that he has to save the universe, but deep down he took the blow so his name would be well-known throughout the galaxy. Rav's death left a huge impact on Apollo, as he decided to only fight alone as he was afraid to sacrifice another comrade. Post-mortem Attempting to turnkey XII on planet Tock in the Horologium System, Apollo met & was engaged by an illusion of Rav, whom he soundly defeated as the Phoenix Ranger. Returning to the Cepheus Temple in the company of the Star Force Rangers nearly 2000 years after his original visit, Apollo related his prior visit with Rav to Commander Long when he held similar insecurities, dissuading him from retiring from the team. Revelation It was later revealed that Rav made a deal with Grimulon, following the latter's initial defeat at the hands of Apollo. Craving power of his own due to feeling inferior as he was not as strong as Apollo, Grimulon fulfilled Rav's wish & inhabited his dying body, allowing both of them to survive into the present. As such, Rav inherited Grimulon's powers, becoming the current incarnation of Grimulon. Grimulon previously revealed his true identity as Rav to Apollo during the Star Force Rangers' mission on Planet Southcross. Apollo was shaken in disbelief at this fact, & kept it a secret from the Star Force Rangers until Grimulon personally revealed himself as Rav to the team. Proclaiming himself to be Grimulon, Rav flew off & hinted to the Star Force Rangers that they would meet again on Earth. Arsenal *He wields a pair of sai in battle. Combined with Grimulon, he wields long-bladed variations of such weapons. Powers & Abilities Combined with Grimulon, he is able to utilize the following abilities: *'Replication:' Rav & Grimulon can create copies of Grimulon's original form. *'Forcefield:' *'Dark Energy Ball:' Rav & Grimulon are able to fire a giant dark energy ball from their head. *'Dark Energy Slash:' Using his sai, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Apollo Avemignis out of his transformation. *'Despair Illusion:' By generating a dark smoky ball with a crow symbol emblazoned on it, Rav & Grimulon can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Casper, though the latter was able to escape. Notes See Also *Quervo - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Good turns Evil Category:Good Turns Evil Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Khaosmos